Ne m'abandonne pas
by BobDaisy
Summary: Alors, qu'il chassait, Jasper n'a pas pu résister à l'odeur du sang humain. Suite à cet accident, il décide de partir seul, loin de sa famille. Alice saura-t-elle le convaincre de rester? One-shot.


**Voici un one-shot sur mon couple préféré, Alice/Jasper. Une idée m'a traversé et il est né ! Ca se passe avant Fascination mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! (Franchement, qui ne le sait pas ?)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !**

PDV Jasper

Elle était là, si proche…l'odeur que son sang dégageait exultait tous mes sens. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, je ne désirais qu'une chose…En un bond, je me retrouvais face à elle. Elle recula, effrayée par ma vitesse. J'utilisais mon don pour la calmer. Immédiatement, elle se relaxa et m'étudia plus attentivement. Je pouvais deviner qu'elle était éblouie et fascinée par ma beauté.

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement et lui prit la main. Elle sursauta au contact de ma peau froide et voulut se libérer mais je la retenais fermement.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je la serrais contre moi, reniflant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

-Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal…

Elle se mit à pleurer en me suppliant.

-Chut, soufflais-je, ce sera bientôt terminé.

D'un geste rapide, je plantais mes dents dans son adorable petit cou.

Le liquide chaud envahit ma bouche, puis coula le long de ma gorge. C'était tellement bon. Tellement meilleur que celui que je buvais depuis des mois. Cette pâle imitation de ce goût unique ne m'avait jamais satisfait. Jamais je ne pourrais m'en contenter.

Alors que celui-ci, il est unique, exceptionnel.

Ma conscience me hurlait d'arrêter mais mon corps en réclamais encore. Je commençais à peine à être rassasié lorsque le liquide vint à manquer. Ce cadavre était désormais à sec. Insatisfait, je repoussais le corps de ma victime d'un geste brusque en grognant. Il m'en fallait plus. Je me levais et reniflais autour de moi. Peut-être qu'un autre humain se promenait dans les environs…

Maintenant que mon esprit n'était plus obscurci par la soif, mes pensées s'éclaircirent et je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait.

Le corps de cette pauvre femme, désormais vidée de son sang, reposait à côté de moi. Elle avait simplement voulu aller se balader en forêt. Mais elle avait eu le malheur de croiser le chemin d'un monstre. De croiser mon chemin.

J'avais recommencé. Pourtant, cela faisait presque un an maintenant que je n'avais plus dérapé. Je pensais avoir réussi à dominer cette partie de moi, je pensais avoir réussi à tuer le monstre qui m'habite.

Mais non, il se contentait de dormir au fond de moi, n'attendant qu'une nouvelle occasion pour se réveiller et prendre à nouveau la vie d'un innocent.

Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je suis le seul à avoir tant de mal à me contrôler. Et à cause de ma faiblesse, toute ma famille en souffre. Alice en souffre.

Elle ne devrait pas souffrir à cause de moi, elle ne le mérite pas. Elle qui est si parfaite et qui aime profiter des choses simples de la vie, je suis un fardeau pour elle. Je traîne mon passé misérable derrière moi et encombre de nuages son avenir radieux.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'accroche ainsi à moi. Je suis un démon, elle est un ange. Je tue des humains, elle fait tout pour leurs ressembler. Je ne dois pas rester avec elle. Je dois arrêter de l'empêcher de vivre.

Oui, c'est ça que je dois faire. La laisser avec les Cullen, sa famille. Une famille dont je ne pourrais jamais faire partie car je suis faible. Ceux comme moi n'ont pas le droit au bonheur. Ils ne méritent que la solitude et la douleur.

C'est ça, je vais devenir un nomade, me remettre à errer. Je dois partir loin d'ici, loin de cette famille à laquelle je ne pourrais jamais appartenir. Loin de cette vie qui ne pourra jamais être la mienne.

J'essuyais le sang qui avait coulé sur mon menton et me redressais. Je me mis à courir. Courir le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible. Jamais je ne pourrais revenir, jamais je ne pourrais à nouveau espérer. Mais la seule chose qui importe est qu'Alice soit heureuse. Et le seul moyen, c'est que je sois loin d'elle.

Je courrais depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'un bruissement lointain se fit entendre. Même d'ici, je pourrais reconnaître cette odeur entre mille. La plus merveilleuse et envoûtante odeur qu'il m'ait été donné de sentir. La seule odeur qui était plus ensorcelante que le sang humain.

Que je suis bête ! Elle a vu que je voulais partir dans une de ses visions et maintenant elle va essayer de m'en empêcher ! Elle ne comprend pas que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si je disparais.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle me rattrape, il ne fallait pas que je la voie. Je ne pourrais pas continuer si elle se trouvait près de moi.

Ignorant les ordres de mon cerveau, mes jambes ralentirent le rythme, jusqu'à se retrouver à l'arrêt. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, mon corps désirait être près d'elle, caresser sa peau aussi douce que les nuages,…

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour me rejoindre. Elle arriva par l'arrière et se jeta sur moi. Ses bras minuscules m'enserraient la taille et elle enfouit son visage dans mon dos. Nous restâmes ainsi immobiles de longues minutes.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, finit-elle par chuchoter.

Je ne répondis rien. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle m'aime ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aimais tant ? Ce serait si simple si je n'étais jamais entré dans ce restaurant à Philadelphie. Si je n'avais jamais croisé son regard. Si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés. Elle aurait la vie qu'elle mérite, heureuse avec les Cullen. Et moi je continuerais à avancer sans savoir où aller, ma punition pour tous les crimes que j'ai commis.

-Pourquoi tu veux m'abandonner ? murmura-t-elle, tu ne m'aimes donc plus ?

Oh Alice, comment pourrais-je ne plus t'aimer. Tu es celle qui a éclairé ma vie. Tu es celle qui m'a sauvé des ténèbres.

Elle se mit à pleurer, des sanglots sans larmes secouaient son corps. La savoir malheureuse me brise le cœur. Mais après, dans quelques années, elle ira mieux, elle pourra enfin vivre, profiter de chaque instant sans s'inquiéter pour moi. Sa vie sera meilleure sans moi.

Doucement, je saisis ses mains minuscules, pareilles à des mains d'enfant, et je les détachais de mon corps. Elle ne protesta pas, continuant de pleurer en silence.

Je me remis à avancer lentement, très lentement. En cet instant, je me sentais un peu comme Orphée, qui n'avait pas le droit de regarder sa femme pour pouvoir la sortir des enfers. Sauf que moi, c'est l'exact opposé. Si je regarde derrière moi, jamais je ne réussirais à la quitter et je resterais avec elle pour l'éternité.

Je n'avais avancé que d'un vingtaine de mètres lorsque sa voix brisa le silence.

-Jasper…

Je me stoppais net, hésitant à continuer.

-Jasper…prends-moi avec toi.

Non, c'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas avoir dit ça.

-Si tu veux partir, très bien. Si tu veux devenir nomade, d'accord. Si tu veux te nourrir de sang humain, je peux m'y habituer. Mais laisse-moi venir avec toi.

-Non.

Ma voix était rauque, incertaine.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ?

Sa voix était suppliante, désespérée.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Alice.

-Alors quoi ? Tu as peur que je n'aime pas cette vie ?

A nouveau, je ne répondis rien. Que répondre ? Alice était une princesse, elle avait besoin de confort, d'une famille.

-C'est ça hein ? Mais je peux parfaitement vivre comme ça ! D'ailleurs je vais te le prouver en tuant un humain maintenant.

Il ne me fallut même pas un quart de seconde pour réagir.

-Non !

Je l'empoignais et la collais contre un arbre.

-Jamais je ne laisserais du sang humain souiller ton âme ! Jamais !

La colère m'envahit rien qu'à l'idée de l'imaginer tuer un innocent, je savais qu'elle regretterait son geste immédiatement. Elle ferait tout pour l'oublier, en cachant les preuves. Mais ses yeux seront là pour la narguer. Devant chaque miroir, devant chaque vitre, partout où son image se reflètera. Ils lui rappelleront son crime. Ils brilleront comme le rubis. Comme les miens brillent actuellement.

Son regard prit un air de défi.

-Si tu pars, tu ne pourras plus m'en empêcher !

-Je t'interdis de faire ça, sifflais-je.

Elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

-Et moi je t'interdis de partir ! Est-ce que ça va te retenir pour autant ?

Son air se radoucit.

-Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

Je la lâchais et détournais la tête.

-Ce sera mieux comme ça.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et je fermais les yeux à son contact.

-Qu'est ce qui sera mieux ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Toi ? Moi ? Crois-tu vraiment que je serais heureuse si tu es loin de moi ?

Je rouvris yeux. Elle me dévisageait d'un air triste et inquiet. Comme toujours, elle ne se préoccupait que de moi. De moi, pas d'elle-même.

-Je ne te mérite pas. Tu brille plus fort que le soleil, tu es toujours prête à aider les autres. Jamais tu ne t'arrêtes pour savoir si toi tu as quelque chose à y gagner. Tu es tel un ange descendu du ciel. Et moi, je ne suis qu'une âme en peine errant sur la terre, traînant un énorme boulet derrière elle. Tu as essayé d'alléger ma peine, de me convertir en ange aussi. Mais tu as échoué. Je ne pourrais jamais devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Un monstre reste un monstre.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Et voilà ! Encore une fois elle essayait de me réconforter, en niant l'évidence. Quand comprendrait-elle que la vie n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle semble le croire ?

-Jasper, regarde-moi.

Je baissais la tête, mes yeux fixer sur le sol. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse les voir. Voir la preuve de mon crime.

-Jasper…

Elle me souleva délicatement le menton et plongea ses immenses prunelles d'un or chaleureux dans les miennes. Je pouvais y apercevoir le reflet de ce qu'elle voyait. Deux rubis scintillants, affamés, désirant encore plus de sang. Les yeux d'un criminel. Mes yeux.

-Tu n'as jamais été et tu ne seras jamais un monstre, me souffla-t-elle.

Elle approcha doucement sa tête de la mienne. Je pouvais sentir son haleine, du même arôme délicieux que sa peau, contre mon visage. Elle posa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Un baiser doux, léger. Le baiser d'un ange.

-Un monstre ne serait pas en train de chercher un moyen de se punir comme tu le fais bêtement. Un monstre ne regretterait pas ce qu'il a fait.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et entrechoqua doucement nos fronts.

-Je ne pourrais pas aimer un monstre, conclut-elle.

**Et voilà ! Alors ?**

**A la base, il ne devait pas se finir comme ça mais en écrivant je me suis dit que laisser cette fin là c'était bien. Vous en pensez quoi ? J'aurais dû continuer ?**

**Laissez une review, c'est gratuit et ça illumine ma journée^^**


End file.
